The fight of life: the fight for the future
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Sailor moonsuperfriends. slightly AU for sailor moon Crystal Toyco has formed, but the king and queen aren't who you think. When future meets past, all hell breaks lose, espically for the suposed parents of Tsukino, Chibiusa. Will love be win in time?
1. the strange girl strange powers

Disclaimer I don't own Super friends or sailor Moon. I own Kayla, but I don't own Rina. Rina belongs to my close friend and sister Rina. The plotline is mine, as well as any additional characters you don't recognize as to belonging to either show.

* * *

A/n: This story is sort of an AU type story, aspcts being taken from Sailor Moon Anime and Live action. The story isn't set during any particular timeline, but it can be guessed to be around sailor stars. Some aspects and ideas have been inspired from both the live action and anime. Though I repeat nothing will be taken directly from either. Attack calls and Transformation calls may sound the same as the anime, but the rest comes from my twisted head.

Also as a side note: I haven't abandoned any of my active stories, but I just needed to write this idea down as it came to me before I lost it. Additionally this story doesn't take place during any set time of the super friends, but is guessed to be during the challenge of the super friends who are going up against the legion of doom.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. This story will contain, but is not limited too. Langue, sexual actions and implications of underage child bearing.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

She sighed it hadn't been a good day for her, and to make things worse she'd gotten lost. She wondered for what felt like hours, taking special notice of the condition of the earth around her. The tempura had risen to an unbearable level at an extremely rapid rate. The ground felt as if it was quite literally rejecting the cement, what with the plant life chocking buildings, poles, and other man-made structures, broken chunks of sidewalk making it more unstable then was considered normal for an urban American city. If her body had not reacted in the manner it had, she would not be walking or, limping, as was her case, around hopelessly lost in a city she didn't remember teleporting to, or entering in any manner.

She would have sit down to stop and think, but between the unbearable air, and the tree-covered ground, she found almost no place in which to rest her body. She had begun to doubt she would when she came across a structure that hadn't been completely destroyed by the changing weather conditions. ::this is sure not my day.:: she thought to herself leaning against a pillar that hadn't yet been covered in out-of-control plant life. While she had paused to regain her breath, she could feel something, but she heard nothing. "Minako-chan…?" she called softly fallowing the feeling into the very building she'd been leaning against. "Minako-chan??"

"Who are you girl…? What are you doing here, get out of here if you know what's good for you." A voice replied, but this voice didn't sound like anyone she knew. Instently her instancts kicked in. "iie…!" she shouted her temper showing, having enough of being bitched at by various people.

"Fine then you can join them…" the voice grumbled pointing a device at the defencless girl. The ray lifted her from the ground and tossed her through their so-called "flawless" forcefield.

"You can't keep me in here I've got better places to be so back off…!" she growled attempting to walk forward only to be tossed back against someone.

"Its no use miss, we can't break free." The person holding her upright commented. "We've tried everything."

"and my day gets better and better." She grumbled switching easily from the Japanese she'd been speaking to English. And, as if she'd thought her problems had just begun, the sound of her cell phone only served to make them worse. "Moushi Moushi" she spoke into her phone. "Artmis, doushita?" she returned to speaking in Japanese to the speaker on the other line.

"Minako-chan…wa….Minako…she died….today…" the speaker on the other line, Artmis, reported. "She went in to get an exam to determine if she was still operable when…"

"iie!!!!!" the girl cried… "Minako-chan…." She bit the urge to sob back while forcing herself to listen to the person, or rather, animal on the other line continue speaking. Her aduance and fellow captives could only pick up a word or two, and the ones' that could hear everything, could only make out a word or two due to the rapid nature of the conversation.

"You need to come to Japan as soon as possible…. The end is nearing, the stage is set, and Usagi wa…" Artmis continued speaking slowly, but….the girl cut him off.

"I see…. I'll do my best." She promised ending the conversation. She turned facing the force field confining her in place.

"I have an idea, my power ring won't penetrate the barrier, but it will work inside it." A man in mostly green offered.

"No…" she returned to speaking English her voice dead void of any and all emotion. "I can break it…" she said in that same dead-pan tone of voice. "Lunar Prisim power make-up!" she called her body becoming completely nude while the pendant around her neck came to life. It grew in size becoming a star-shaped locket that rested on the center of her chest. A white-gold sphere glowing brightly a hand moving behind and across her chest turning her ratty brown hair blonde, two even pigtails lining either side of it. The light solidified forming ribbons that danced around her frame creating clothing her body moving to best meat them. First it created a white body-suit a purple-red bow steaming from the locket's center which had now closed revealing a star with an upturned gold crescent in its core. The points forming the shapes and colors of the respective inner planets, the moon the fifth point. Her color had turned a dark blue. Crossing her hands over her head, the ribbons formed two elbow-length gloves, the same purple-red lining the tips where it ended up the arm. On her feet rested two knee-length boots that shared the same color as the glove tips and bow. A second bow formed on her back, pinning a blue pleated mini-skirt in place, the skirt just long enough to cover everything, but still showed a fair amount of skin. Tilting her head back, a chocker with a golden full moon pinned neatly in its center, two hair ornaments, a stain-look to them, and a hair pin with five points formed in their respective places. Righting herself, she moved one gloved hand over her forehead a gold tiara forming as she moved, a stain glass oval jewel lining its very core.

"Who are you and what do you plan to do?" superman, the leader of the group questioned not receiving a reply from the new comer. Instead the girl closed her eyes her body admitting a soft glow of white light that concentrated in her hands before shooting out in a wide-spread beam. She gritted her teeth against the strain but continued poring all she had into it, the force field being difficult.

Her efforts were not in vain, for the green field shattered under her continued assault. She leaned back steadying herself before she reopened her eyes out of breath from the amount of energy she'd pored into that. "Who are you and how did you do that?" Superman asked her again. Again, she gave no reply already knowing what she'd have to attempt next. Her locket begun to glow, exploding in a bright ray of white-golden light. Her tiara vanished, an upturned crescent in its place. Her hair changed back to brown, fanning out more evenly down her back, held in place by a single half pony tail. Her clothes changed once more, to that of a white ball gown style dress that flowed freely around her, pooling just at the ankle. On her chest rested an embroidered star made out of gold, transparent wings sprouting from her back outlined with the same golden trim.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, who are you, and how did you break that force field?" superman tried.

She locked her gaze onto the man of steal, a hard, fierce, very unpleasant gaze. Her look was that of pure annoyance at said man for his contiounious repetition of the same questions. "Give me a god damn break, I'm not deaf you know." She hissed her voice changing to fit her mood.

"Don't talk to superman that way…." Batman interjected.

She sighed rubbing her temples. "Why don't you stop snapping at me? I'm excusted…." She retorted back, still feeling ready to bite someone's head off.. "So don't snap at me, and I won't snap back."

Princess Celina…." Their captor suddenly spoke up. "We didn't count on your appearance. Pray tell how is Princess Venus?"

She turned on her heal, that same hard glare now being directed at the new speaker. However, the excustion she'd been feeling shown on her face, and if one looked hard enough they could see crystal tears ready to fall. "Minako-chan…." Those words came out broken her voice reflecting the pain she'd attempted to hide since getting the phone call no one wants to hear. "Minako-chan she's gone." She finally forced herself to say. "In other words princess Venus-sama is dead, her soul returned to the moon while her fate is determined. So I suggest you return to your own planet we have nothing you want." She had recomposed herself, her voice sounding more demanding, more like her status would suggest. "I know you don't want to try me during this awful time…"

"Yes….Princess Celina-sama." The leader of the venoution people replied taking their force field with them.

"Now for the planet…." She said forming a crystal in her exposed palm. Using its power, she transformed again, into something like her first outfit, but with a lot more white and gold and a lot less blue and purple-red. Her tiara remained, but it resembled golden beads rather then one solid object. In her hand rested a flute and when she begun to play, the destruction done to the earth vanished, and in a since the earth restored to its former glory. However, all of this did have its side effects. She stopped playing, muttering to herself about wanting to go home and sleep. However, she took two steps and started to fall back.

She never made contact with the ground, for someone had been looking out for her. A pair of strong arms caught the stranger before she'd fallen completely. Her transformation faded leaving her in a pizza hut uniform, her hair returning to the messed up pony tail she'd placed it in before work. She'd lost the hat, and the hair tie looked ready to fall out as well.

"Well we had better go stop the legon of doom." Superman reminded the group. "Though someone should stay behind to keep an eye on our guest."

"I'll do it superman." Robin, the boy wonder, offered lying the girl down carefully being sure she didn't hit her head on the way down.

"Alright Robin, call us if you need anything." Batman, his partner, informed the boy.

"Sure thing batman…" robin replied taking his post in front of the computers while their guest lie sound asleep on the floor. She slept for several more minutes before she slowly set up then stood.

Just as she reached the main computer consul where robin stood observing his friends in action an alarm sounded alerting anyone present of an intrusion. Robin pulled up the external scanners in order to see who, or what had caused the alarm to sound. What he saw did catch him slightly off guard. A child, no more than 5 perhaps maybe even 6 years of age approached the hall of justice, why no one knew, but it shouldn't set off the alarm.

Robin headed outside to catch the girl, not letting her size and appearance fool him. What he didn't count on, was the girl running up to him and hugging his leg while shouting, "Daddy…. Help us please!"

"I'm not your father." Robin tried to explain to the child but she continued crying.

"You don't remember ….do you? You and mommy…. Does she remember?" the girl sobbed gaining the attention of, one, Tsukino, Kayla who didn't quite know what to think. The girl continued, this time clinging onto Kayla. "Momma onegai? Don't you know me?"

There she had said it. It had been now confirmed in Kayla's own head. The little pink-haired girl did in fact call her mother.

"Um…..why don't we take her inside and we'll figure out what to do with her when my friend's get back." Robin suggested

"I'll call mine then and let them know I haven't vanished off the face of the earth or something." Kayla laughed picking up the small child who had clung to her.

But, just as they were about to enter the hall of justice, a fimular voice, to Kayla, called out to her. "Onei-chan!"

Kayla turned to the source of the voice. "Rina-onei-chan….doushita?"

"Nothing Onei-chan, I just saw you and…. Wow is that a little girl in your arms.? How cute! What's her name?"

"Mama…" the little girl called out. "its aunti Rina-sama!"

"Did she just call me an ant….?" Rina pointed to the little girl snuggled in her older sister's arms. "Onei-chan why didn't you tell me?!"


	2. Usagi but?

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon or the superfriends. I do own Kayla, and Rina belongs to Rina.

* * *

A/n: I know the first chapter implied that it was fallowing a specific timeline, the truth is, its not. Its going to be pretty AUish from this point on. Basically the second half of Sailor Moon R didn't happen, and Chibi-Usa isn't Usagi's future child. I'm happy to answer questions, but please….read the chapter completely before asking questions.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply, please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Kayla imetally headed for the make-shift bed she'd woken up on her sister fallowing her. Robin had prepared to call his friends to alert them of what was going on, but suddenly became distracted when the strange pink-haired child attached herself to one of his legs, crying in Japanese "Papa don't forget mama…."

"Calm down little one. I'm sure Mama is fine." He said surprised at himself for knowing Japanese so well. He really hadn't taken the time to study despite what his mentor had tried. He shook his head to clear it wondering himself why he felt some strange connection to her.

"I need the mystical silver crystal to save mama in the future." The strange girl replied.

"So dish, who's the guy…." Rina spoke to her sister wanting to know all about this kid and the stranger the child called papa.

"I don't know…I just barely met the guy today." Kayla admitted.

"What? Kayla…..I'm shocked!" Rina nearly shouted.

Robin had to process what the pink-haired child had just said. What was this crystal? Why did she insist that he was her father? Who were the two girls chattering away on the other side of the room? Other questions like this, and much more raced through his mind. However, he had no time in whitch to dwell on such problems for his friends had returned from their previous mission filled with questions of their own, slightly shocked to find more then the young lady and Robin.

"Robin do you mind telling us what went on while we were away for only a couple of hours." Batman demanded of his young ward.

"It's a long story, one I don't have all the details of myself." Robin replied careful to chose his words. If that wasn't bad enough, the little girl that had been attached to Robin's leg moments before let go.

"Watashi wa Tsukino, Usagi-hime." The small child introduced.

This caused both Rina and Kayla to look at each other then in the direction of the superfriends and the young stranger.

"Nani-o?!" both girls shouted.

"She didn't just say…." Kayla began

"Hai….she did she's caling herself… Usagi…." Rina finished.

Batman watched this interaction clearly amused by this entire turn of events, slightly shocked. No one thought much of the girl until, "And, I'm here for the mystical silver crystal in order to save you mama." She completed her statement by pointing at Kayla.

::What could she mean?:: Kayla thought ::I have the crystal or rather 1/3 of it.::

"So Robin, is there something you want to tell me? That child seems to think you're her father." His voice was calm void of any and all emotion. A dangerous tone lining every word.

Robin knew exactly what this ment and he had no explanation. "Maybe I remind her of her father." He tried desperately, but Batman didn't appear to be buying it.

"Lets go home. We'll continue this conversation there." He continued to speak in that dangerously low voice that spelled doom for many an evil foe before. Until recently Robin had no reason to fear it, then again until recently that voice hadn't been directed at him, at least, not like that, and not that he could remember.

"See you later batman, I can handle things here." Superman commented his attention directed to the two girls sitting frozen on the floor trying to console the little girl calling herself Usagi. The pink-haired child started to sob softly attaching herself instead to Kayla's chest. Kayla in turn rubbed the young child's back, trying to calm her. "Now young lady…" superman continued his gaze firmly locked on Kayla. "What have you done to Robin?"

Nani-o?!" Kayla nearly shouted in Japanese, "How dare you accuse me of doing anything. She came here on her own looking for help. She probly got separated from her parents and when she saw Robin, she automatically thought he was her father. Hell, I'd start to fallow strangers thinking they were my parents at her age." She completed this statement in English being sure to control her anger. However, the signs of fatigue were starting to show not only on her face, but superman's as well.

"We aren't going to get anywhere we all should go home and get some rest and deal with it in the morning." Wonder woman suggested placing a hand on the man of steal's shoulder.

Superman sighed to himself and nodded. It had been a long day and he had to juggle being superman, plus, being Clark Kent. Sometimes he hated being both, but he had no choice in the matter. "Well I'll drop the child off at child services and head home.

"And, I'll go home …" Rina tried knowing getting away wouldn't be that easy but you couldn't blame a girl for trying.

"No, you and your friend will spend the night here…." Superman stated firmly.

"No…we can't… I can't… I've got someone waiting for me who'll go out of his mind if I don't come to bed tonight." Small tears came to her eyes, as she thought of Precious her orange cat. The animal had gotten used to her being home after so long, and had finally stopped trying to come out to meat her after a long day. Small tears came to her eyes as she thought of how the orange tabby would handle his owner's abance. Now she lived alone, the animal depended on her for everything, and Kayla was not one to fail to provide it.

"You should have thought of that….before you tried coming here and seducing Robin." Aquaman pointed an accusing finger at the girl as he spoke. "We have to keep you here until we get our answers…..you understand…."

But, just as superman reached to lift the pink-haired child from Kayla's arms, she let out a loud cry. The center of her forehead begun to glow, a gold upturned crescent forming in the center of her forehead.

"Um…perhaps the child should remain with us until morning. That revelation puts her in untold danger." Rina begun. "It's proof that she belongs to either Kayla or Usagi."

"Wait a minute though, she introduced herself as Usagi, you mean to say there is another?" Samurai questioned speaking in perfect Japanese. Rina herself had been speaking the langue herself, not even giving it much thought, so she had come to realize this when someone spoke back to her using it.

"Hai….it appears that way…" Rina replied rubbing her face. "So you have been listening,." She quipped. She would have come up with a slightly smarter remark but she just didn't quite have it in her. Things had only become more complicated by the minute and she too longed for her bed, or if anything else to be sitting in front of a blank canvas painting her thoughts. Kayla had given up trying to get home, and Superman had given up trying to take the child. He didn't know what the symbol could have ment, and if he'd taken the girl, then who knew what power she could unleash on the unsuspecting child welfare authorities.

"I'll take the nightshift. They may not be as hostel with another woman around." Wonder woman offered.

"That's fine we'll see you in the morning." Superman stated as he and the others left. Kayla kept a firm grip on Chibi-Usa, or, small rabit., not wanting anyone to take her again fearing what may happen. Wonder woman spoke not a word, as she prepared make-shift beds for herself and Rina. Rina on the other hand fallowed wonder woman's movements carefully feeling uneasy around the other woman.

"There, if you want to lie down and rest you can. In fact, I suggest you do so." Wonder woman began. "Tomarrow is going to be quite a long day."

"Right…" Rina agreed carefully considering her options. If she'd played her cards right she could return home safe, but still something made her feel uneasy. Who was this girl calling herself Usagi, and why did she appear? From the strange mark the girl had displayed, Rina could tell she spoke the truth, about being the daughter of the royal moon family, but who's child. Kayla didn't seam to know her, and Usagi hadn't mentioned anything, yet Chibi-Usa seemed to think Kayla was going to be her mother. But, if this were so, why would Kayla chose to call the child Usagi? Unless, something would happen to her twin forcing Kayla to permanently take on the role of both Sailor moon and possible future queen.

Rina shook the questions and thoughts from her over-worked mind not wishing to linger on all the possible outcomes of this situation. She yawned deciding to take up wonder woman's offer to rest, in hopes the past few hours would clear out in her mind and make some sort of since. "Good night onei-chan." She whispered to Kayla before moving over to an empty make-shift bed and lying under its covers. She lie on her back looking blankly skyward for several moments before her body gave into the desire of sleep.

Early the next morning, Rina opened her eyes feeling around for her eyeglasses finding them near her. Kayla lie fast asleep Chibi-Usa near her slumbering away. Not wanting to be far from her mother's side where she felt protected. Rina laughed lightly confirming in her mind, that this girl must belong to Usagi, and had completely confused the girls being as the two looked so much alike. She stood neatly making the make-shift bed and walking to the window placing a palm against the cool glass. The sun had not completely raisn, casting an orange hue over the city. Street lamps flickered off allowing the daylight to bring light to the slowly awakening city.

"Good morning." Wonder woman spoke slowly approaching Rina, who at this moment had her back to the woman caught up in her own thoughts.

Rina turned quickly on her heal locking eyes with the woman, directing a steally gaze at her. "Oh, good morning… so what do you want? Don't you think it's a little early to be starting the 3rd degree?" she quipped.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to start that so soon. Accutally I wondered if you might like some coffee. We have a coffee maker here and…." The other woman began but Rina cut her off.

"No thanks I don't want anything from you."

Wonder woman sighed, she guessed she'd deserved that after everything that she and her friends had put the girls through. "Well, can I at least have a name in which to call you?"

"Tsukino Rina."

She sighed again walking away leaving the girl to her own resources. She moved over to where Kayla and Chibi-Usa lie tangled quite literally in the sheets and blankets. She couldn't help but laugh at the predicament the girls had gotten themselves in before moving to assist them in removing the tangled webbing. However, Kayla who normally was considered a heavy sleeper moved at the slightest touch jumping up a dangerous look in her sightless orbs. "What do you think you are doing?!" she shouted in a dangerous tone.

"I wanted only to help you out of the bind you'd gotten yourselves in." Wonder woman wasted no time in backing up not wishing a repeat of the previous night to occur.

Kayla managed with much difficulty to remove herself from the knot that had once been their sheets and blankets standing, all be it somewhat weekly in order to avoid the other woman. In her current mood she'd completely forgotten about the small pink-haired child still slumbering on the floor.

"Uh….I take it you aren't morning people?" Wonder woman ventured in hopes of stirring up some polite conversation, and hoping to avoid a verbal or physical assault from the two other, very hostel women.

"No…." Kayla snapped her body in one of the few chairs in the room arms crossed and eyes closed.

"What's going on? Mama?" Chibi-Usa called from her place on the floor her red eyes searching frantically for the woman she'd referred to as her mother. When she spotted the woman she raced over to her climbing into her lap. "Is daddy going to be alright? Batman-sama won't hurt him right?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Kayla's tone and appearance softened at the child's words. She didn't want the girl to be scared, and she didn't know why but she felt this connection, much like the one Robin had felt the day before. It was useless to deny that she could be the future mother of this child, especially after the appearance of the gold crescent. But, still why would she show up now? Judging by the age., the child would have had come from the future. She didn't know how, but it had to have been the case. Nothing else she could think of could fit.

"Mama…." The child spoke again breaking Kayla out of her own musings.

"Gomen Chibi-Usa-chan."

"Mama Daijobou?"

"Hai Daijobou Chibi-Usa-chan." Kayla then playfully ruffled the pink locks numbly aware the other superfriends had arrived.

"So are you ready to talk?" Superman demanded getting a very board look from the girl in front of him who closed her arms protectively around the child seated in her lap.

"Whatever you say…" she replied dully Rina taking a seat by her sister. She had thought it over that night and had also come to the conclusions that Kayla had, all except for the possibility that Kayla in fact would bear this child. Though seeing how Kayla reacted in regards to the child, she hadn't completely dismissed such an option either.


End file.
